Deceived
by SilverLupine
Summary: The detectives get a call that a raped 15-year-old is hanging halfway out a second story window. Where will the case lead? My first LAOSVU fanfic! Please rate and review and such.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Decieved

Author: Mesrour

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own the characters, etc.

Notes: Sorry for any medical/judicial inaccuracies. I am not a paramedic or a detective, I just watch the show. :P Hope you enjoy it anyway!

"Morning, Elliot."

It was a "cheery" Monday morning in the Special Victims Unit squadroom. Detective Elliot Stabler was standing next to the coffee machine, draining his second cup of coffee. As Olivia Benson, his partner, entered the room, he nodded and turned to get her a cup too. She approached and took the coffee from him.

"Anything yet for today?" she asked, taking off her jacket.

"None yet." He took another sip of coffee and nodded a greeting as Munch entered the room.

"What a glorious morning," Munch said as he sat down at his desk, reclining back in his chair. His voice dripped with sarcasm, and he looked half-asleep. He, Stabler, and Benson had spent most of last night working out the ends to a case. Finally, they had reached closure. Liv sat behind her own desk, piled with unfinished paperwork, and sighed.

"I guess this needs to get done," she said with a grimace.

"Not now, Detective," said Captain Cragen as he entered the room. "I just got a call from a couple blocks down. Rape, fifteen year old girl. Here's the address."

As Elliot took the paper, Liv stood, sighing again. No paperwork would get done now.

"Benson, Stabler, Munch, all of you down there to start the investigation. Go on. Oh, John, I'll call Fin and tell him to meet you there."

The three piled into Elliot's car and headed to the crime scene. When they arrived they got out of the car and met with a police office at the scene.

"Detective Elliot Stabler, this is Detectives Benson and Munch. We're with SVU," Elliot said, holding up a badge. The officer nodded.

"The girl is up on the second floor. We responded to a call from her mother. She said she found her curled up and sobbing, hanging halfway out the window looking out over the alley. She asked her what had happened and she said she was raped."

"May we see her?" Benson asked from behind Stabler.

"Yeah. She's this way." The officer led the three detectives up a flight of stairs and into an apartment. Upon entering they noticed no sign of forced entry. The officer hesitated at the door. "Her name's Eliza. Careful, though, she's still a bit unstable. Wouldn't let any of the officers touch her. She didn't seem hurt, other than the rape. It was her mother that dragged her away from the window."

The girl was still huddled against a wall, near an open window. She had been given a blanket and she was wrapped in it, pulling it tight around her. When Stabler, Munch, and Benson entered, the girl's eyes widened and she backed farther into a corner.

"Hello, Eliza, I'm Olivia Benson, I'm a detective. These are my partners Detective Stabler and Detective Munch. We're going to catch the person who did this to you."

The girl stared at Olivia, but when she introduced Elliot and John she shivered. Olivia noticed this, and, looking over her shoulder, nodded to her partners to give them some space. They complied.

"I'm going to ask you some questions, all right?" said Olivia as she crouched down close to Eliza, who nodded weakly. Her mouth was still covered by the blanket. Olivia noticed she smelled heavily of beer. "Now, first of all, do you know who did this to you?"

The girl shook her head.

"Can you perhaps describe him?"

She looked around the room, as if afraid, then said quietly, "No."

"You can't remember anything? Whatever you can tell us will give us a lead on who this man is."

"I don't remember."

"Can you think really hard?"

Eliza shook her head.

"All right, then," she said, sighing to herself. This would be difficult. "Were you alone at home when this happened."

Eliza nodded. "I had gotten home from a party at my friend Amy's house. My mom was out with her boyfriend. Since it was three AM, I knew not to interrupt her."

Olivia nodded. "Who's your mom's boyfriend?"

"Zachary Paul. He has been dating Mom for a while now."

"How long?"

"Maybe six months."

"Is he pretty nice to you?"

"Yeah. He's pleasant enough."

"I see. Do you know of anyone who might want to hurt you, Eliza?"

"No… well, maybe."

"Who?" Olivia inquired. Hopefully she would be able to get enough information out of this girl to start more than one lead.

"My friend whose party I was at. Amy Montgomery."

"Why would she want to hurt you? You were at her party."

"I wasn't invited. I went anyway, with a few other friends. I was angry with Amy for not inviting me; I wanted revenge. I started making out with her boyfriend, Darren Ward."

"And? Did she find out?"

"Yeah. She caught us. She was mad, so mad. I was afraid she would kill us. She kicked Darren in the crotch and threw us out of the party, but only after pouring beer all over us."

That would explain the heavy beer scent, anyway, though Olivia. "So she was very angry? Is she normally a violent person?"

"I don't really know."

"One more question. Why were you found hanging out of the window?"

Eliza's eyes widened again. "I can't remember how I got there. I must have had too much to drink."

"I think you need to go the hospital, Eliza. You need a rape kit done." Olivia waved over a few paramedics.

"All right, anything else you can tell us before you go?" Olivia asked as the girl was helped off the floor.

Eliza shook her head again.

"Thanks, Eliza. I'm sorry for what happened," Olivia said, smiling at the girl. Poor thing, only fifteen, she thought as the girl was led out of the room.

Elliot and John rejoined Liv, followed by Fin. He looked just as exhausted as the rest of them.

"What'd you get?" asked Elliot as they walked out of the apartment.

"Girl steals her seemingly violent friend's boyfriend. Friend gets angry, but I don't know how she would have raped our vic."

"Let's interview the friend, then the boyfriend. Hopefully we might get something."

---

Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. More to come, if I get good reviews and such!


	2. Findings

Elliot and Liv pulled into the driveway of the Montgomery's household. The house looked respectable enough, with a relatively tame garden and yard tools strewn about under the carport. The two detectives knocked on the white-washed front door.

"Yes? Can I help you?" A man opened the door slightly, peering at Liv and Elliot with a nervous look. He didn't seem old enough to have a fifteen year-old daughter. He was perhaps thirty.

"Yes, I'm Detective Elliot Stabler, my partner Olivia Benson." The two flashed badges. "Are you Mr. Montgomery?"

"Yes. What do you need?" He closed the door just a little more.

"We wanted to interview your daughter, Amy."

"What? Why? She hasn't done anything wrong."

"Well, sir, we just need to talk to her. Perhaps she can tell us something that may lead us to the right person." Elliot said, as the man nervously opened the door for them.

"Amy! Amy, come down here, please!" Mr. Montgomery shouted down a hallway. A few seconds later, a tall girl emerged from her room. She was scantily clad, with a low cut shirt and very tight jeans. As she entered the room, Liv raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Amy Montgomery?" Elliot inquired.

"Yeah. Who's asking?"

"Police. Special Victims Unit. We wanted to ask you a few questions about your party the other night."

"Party? What party?" Mr. Montgomery interjected. He looked from Elliot to his daughter with a look of mixed anger and surprise. Amy bit her lip.

"Daniel, it's not what you think it is." Amy said, addressing her father. The detectives both took note.

"Then what the hell _is_ it, Amy? You threw a party while I was downtown that night? And now the police are here! _Damn it, _Amy!"

"Mr. Montgomery, please. A few words with Amy," Liv said quickly. He turned, still fuming, then turned to walk into his kitchen.

"You will be hearing from me when they leave, Amy," he said over his shoulder. Elliot watched him go contemptuously.

"Now, Amy," Liv began, sitting in a nearby chair. Amy still stood nervously by the hallway door. "Can you explain what happened the night of the party with Eliza Ferguson?"

"Why? Is she in trouble?" Amy asked, still uncomfortable.

"Yes. She's been raped," Elliot said.

"Well, I didn't have anything to do with it. How could I?" said Amy, sneering.

Liv and Elliot both checked annoyance. "Well, can you please just explain the happenings that night?"

"Um, yeah, I guess," Amy said, sitting now. "Well, I was having this party since Daniel was out of the house, and Eliza and a bunch of her friends came over, uninvited and stuff. And I was mad at her and some of her other friends for doing that. I really don't like them."

"What? Why?" Liv asked.

"They are bitches, that's why," said Amy, rather bitterly.

"How so?"

"They insult me all the time. I don't know what the hell their problem is." She shifted in her chair.

"So, what happened after you got angry?"

"I was looking for my boyfriend, Darren. I looked in the closet, and there he was, on top of Eliza, enjoying it thoroughly."

"So what'd you do, then?"

"I grabbed some beer and hurled it on them."

"And?"

"They freaked and I kicked Darren in the balls. I hope it hurt like hell, the bastard. Then I grabbed him by the shirt and threw him out the front door, and Eliza went with him. And… yeah."

"Is that all? Anything you're forgetting?"

"No," replied Amy.

"Well, thanks, Amy," said Elliot, as his phone rang. He and Liv stepped out the door.

"Stabler," Elliot said into his phone. He listened, his brow furrowing.

"What?" asked Liv, loading herself into the car.

"They released Eliza from the hospital."

"And?" Liv coaxed. "They sent her back home, right?"

"Yeah. But Eliza's dead," he replied, distressed. "They've killed our vic."

--------

Second chapter. Hope y'all liked it! Sorry, it was a little… brief. You know, even I don't know who raped her yet. xD We'll just see how this unfolds, shall we?


End file.
